charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Little Box of Horrors
Little Box of Horrors is the 18th episode of the seventh season and the 152nd overall episode of Charmed. Summary Katya, a Demon, wants to open Pandora's Box to release sorrow on the world. She kills the Box's Guardian, but it moves on to Hope, its next Guardian. Katya gets the Box by tricking the Charmed Ones into helping her, but realizes only the Guardian can open it. She kidnaps Darcy, Hope's best friend, to pressure Hope, who opens the Box. With sorrow spread all over the world, the Charmed Ones must reclaim the Box to put the sorrow back in and free Darcy from Katya. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. Magical Notes 'Magic School Books' ''Katya :''Armed with her deadly sai, this :shapeshifter demon known as Katya has :a long history of evil ambitions. Serving :for centuries under various Dark :Demonic Lords of the Underworld, she :watched what she considered lesser evils :advance past her in the line of succession :to upper-level demondom. Determined :and crafty, Katya consolidated her :abilities until she was ready to initiate :her own plans and become a powerful :and unpredictable rogue player in the :Underworld. *Note: The seen entry in the book was longer, but only this paragraph was about the Charmed character. The rest of the text was there to fill the page. 'Potions' *Paige used a potion to vanquish Katya. 'Powers' *'Levitation:' Used by Katya whilst fighting with Nina. *'Energy Blast:' Used by Nina to attack Katya. Hope used it to attack Phoebe and protect herself from Katya's sai. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Wyatt, Paige and Sandra. *'Shredding:' Type of Teleportation used by Katya. *'Shapeshifting:' Used by Katya to shapeshift into Nina and Darcy. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Wyatt to orb the Book of Shadows to him and to orb a alphabet block onto the map. Paige used it to orb the sai away and to orb the Box into her hands. Wyatt later used it to orb his toys into the air. *'Sensing:' Used by Katya (Shapeshifted into Nina) to sense if Pandora's Box was in Hope's room. *'Voice Manipulation:' Used by Katya to make her voice sound more deep and like Darcy's. *'Remote Orbing:' Used by Sandra to orb Phoebe to Piper. Paige used it to orb Darcy to the Manor. *'Energy Balls:' Used by Lucius, trying to open the Box. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to blow up Lucius. *'Super Strength:' Used by Katya to throw Darcy across a cave. *'Glamouring:' Used by Paige to glamour into Hope. *'Calling:' Used by Hope to call the sorrows back into the Box. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Wyatt to let his toys float in the air. 'Artifacts' *'Pandora's Box' Behind The Scenes normal_photots02.jpg photots01.jpg Notes thumb|300px|right|Little Box of Horrors WB Trailer *The title is a reference to the musical, later developed into a movie "Little Shop of Horrors". *The WB used the promo title "Pandora's Box" for this episode. *Piper says that Leo is like Mr. Mom, making a reference to 1983 film, starring Michael Keaton and Teri Garr. In the film, Jack (Keaton) stays home and takes care of the kids, while his wife Caroline (Garr) goes to work. *Nina says about the guardian that "We're chosen beings...one in which every generation a girl is born..." that is an obvious nod to the famous line from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, where "she is the chosen one - into every generation a slayer is born". *The musical piece that plays when Katya advances on Hope after she has released the sorrows would be used again in "Vaya Con Leos", in the scene before Leo is frozen. *Katya said that Pandora's Box was "a gift the gods gave to Prometheus". In mythology, the box was given to Epimetheus, the brother of Prometheus, instead. Glitches * In "Sin Francisco", Leo said that the sin box was probably how the Pandora's Box myth got started, but in this episode he seems to know and have always known that Pandora's Box is, in fact, real. * When Paige complains about the ringing in her ear, she's rubbing her temple with her right hand and holding a coffee mug with her left. In the next shot, the position of her hands and the mug have changed. * When scrying for Pandora's Box Piper says it is on the UC Berkeley campus; however, it is in a dorm room and there are no dorms on the actual campus. Also, the interior is not actually that of a UC Berkeley dorm, nor is the building they show the exterior of dorm rooms. International Titles *'French:' La Petite Boutique des Horreurs *'Czech:' Skříňka hrůz (Box of Horrors) *'Slovak:' Skrinka hrôz'' (Box of Horrors)'' *'Spanish (Spain):' la cajita de los horrores *'Spanish (Latin America):' La caja de Pandora *'Serbian:' Mala kutija horora Category:Episodes Category:Season 7